A Fatal Exchange
by K3RR W33ZY
Summary: "Dullard's dead isn' 'e?" Murdoc asked, deciding he wanted to get Noodle's little story session over with and get to the point. Noodle nodded, "Hai. His heart…beats within you now Murdoc-sama."
1. The End of Stuart Pot

-1"He may not have that much longer to live. Someone get that heart in here, fast and still beating preferably."

"Doctor, he's starting to go…" Loud erratic beeping. "He's flat lining! We can't lose him just yet…I promised that little girl out there she could say goodbye to her brother."

The doctor turns his head, his face blinded out by the florescent bulbs beaming down on the operation table. He stands over a now newly lifeless form with wires flowing out of it like mutant streams of stabilization. The streams seem to have failed to supply water, life, to their ocean. The hum of the heart monitor continued and rang over the silence as the nurses and surgeons gathered around to harvest the heart before it was too late.

"It was a brave thing he did, giving up his organs to save the guy who killed him." The nurse murmured to her colleague as she handed the ice filled chest to the head surgeon.

The other woman nodded, a wry smile on her face as she was handed the cooler. Quickly she rushed away to get the heart to its new home.

xx

Murdoc blearily opened his eyes and managed a raspy groan. He had no idea where he was, let alone what he was doing there. He blinked away the sleep and mucus that had accumulated to stick his eyelids shut. Murdoc rubbed at his eyes with a calloused and paled green hand with wires and tubes shooting out of it. The IV's that were connected and pierced through him rattled as he shifted. He attempted to sit up but was met with a ripping and tearing pain in the middle of his chest. He clutched a hand to it and hissed in pain, panting and working his way into a sitting position.

He was in a hospital room. Well that was pretty inconvenient. He wondered just what he had done to get here, fight some bloke at the bar again? Murdoc made a mental note jokingly to himself to lay off his drinking. He laughed out loud to himself, knowing he would never do such a thing.

"I see we've still got a sense of humor." he looked up through his jet black bangs and heavily lidded eyes to see Noodle standing at the foot of his bed. She rolled up the sleeves of her sweatshirt and plopped down delicately on the edge, kicking her feet absentmindedly underneath.

Murdoc watched Noodle with interest until finding words to speak. "Wha' 'appenit to me Noodle luv?" he asked casually. He wasn't exactly aware that the news that Noodle had to bare to him wasn't exactly the most comforting.

She inhaled with what seemed to be a bit of a struggle. Was she going to cry or something? Murdoc cringed at the very idea. He hated being around people when they cried, it just radiated awkwardness and meant they needed comfort. Murdoc wasn't a supplier of comfort in the slightest. However, Noodle kept herself together and managed to find her light, gentle, and slightly accented voice.

"Last night when we were all at Kong Studios there was a knock at the door. It was some man who allowed himself in when 2D-san answered the door." _Of course Dullard would answer the door for a stranger_, Murdoc thought to himself. He nodded to show Noodle he was still listening and she continued in that same shaky and nerve grinding voice that drove Murdoc to the edge of comfort. "The man withdrew a pistol and claimed he was a pirate…after you." her eyes widened underneath her purple hair and she jabbed Murdoc in the arm with a pointy and slim finger. Murdoc blinked, Noodle had never acted like this before.

"Did some fink 'appen to Dullard?" It wasn't that he cared for 2D's well-being. It was far from that. He just didn't want to have to go out and waste some of his time finding a new singer and keyboardist. That time could have been spent making more albums and money. That was what Murdoc was in it for, money, fame, and some women on the side. He wasn't in this race of the music industry just to hear 2D's pretty voice cascading over his bass riffs. Although, it was pretty good.

Noodle blinked away a tear that had accumulated in the corner of her eye and turned her head away from Murdoc. His heart sank, was his front man dead? Murdoc immediately started preparing a mental list of numbers to start calling to find himself a new singer. That is, until Noodle's now quavering and sputtering voice pierced his selfish musings.

"The pirate man he…turned his gun on you as you walked out into the hallway. You saw him and pulled out your own. Shots were fired and they went into your chest and stomach. One of the bullets pierced 2D…in the head." she looked at Murdoc in the places where the bullets had hit him, her eyes especially fixated on his chest. "The man was killed when Russel strangled him and pulled his own gun on him. A-and…..now…" Murdoc held up a hand to silence her. He rubbed the sides of his head and fought to recall this memory that Noodle had told him. Pirates? Well yeah he knew where they had come from and why they wanted him. How did they know about Kong Studios though? He hadn't said anything about that in Mexico. At least, he didn't think so. Why had he been carrying a gun around with him? Although, that was pretty classy. It was so Clint Eastwood to carry around a gun with oneself and shoot any sod who was asshole enough to try and shoot back.

"Dullard's dead isn' 'e?" Murdoc asked, deciding he wanted to get Noodle's little story session over with and get to the point.

Noodle nodded, "Hai. His heart…beats within you now Murdoc-sama." She curled her knees up and rested her chin on them, reaching out to touch his chest to feel her "brother's" heart twittering underneath Murdoc's ribs.

Murdoc, on the other hand, felt like he was going to be sick. He coughed and fought down the bile that was making a fast race for his mouth. This was unbelievable. Sure, he could get over 2D being dead in a month or so. That wouldn't rip him apart too much. But living the rest of his life with the idiot's heart beating blood through his body kind of revolted him. In fact, he kind of wished he was dead and with Satan in place of 2D and all of his "righteous" heavenly escorts.

He remembered Noodle, who was sitting and watching him expectantly. He was just about to ask her where Lards was when he suddenly appeared. It was strange because of his size, it was hard for Russel to just materialize without being noticed first. Murdoc gave him a raised eyebrow when he noticed that Russel's white eyes glowed with rage and murderous contempt. The green man shivered and contemplated crawling underneath the scratchy white hospital sheets in an attempt to hide from the impending doom he sensed hovering around the large percussions expert like a black storm cloud.

"Muds!" It was all he had to say for Murdoc to realize all that was running through Russel's thick bald head. He wasn't exactly a hard person to read and evaluate. "Don't just sit there smiling like a fucking idiot. Do you at least feel bad for 2D? He died all because of you." he huffed and panted. His fists were clenched tight so that his knuckles grew white and a temple pulsed dangerously on his forehead.

"I see how you feel about this Tubs. It's not exactly all my fault you-" Murdoc tried to reason with the angry giant, hoping that his heart transplant wouldn't have been all for naught and that he would live just a few days more. Russel caught him off by stepping dangerously close to him, so close that when he spoke spittle found its way into Murdoc's eye.

"It's all your fault Muds. You could never take the blame for anything. Well you know what? You can take the blame for the end of your precious band because I'm out and so is Noodle. Come on baby-girl." He regarded the Japanese girl curled into a ball on the foot of Murdoc's bed. Tears were streaming out of her eyes and a pang of guilt hit Murdoc for the first time in his life. His little puppet was crying, and it was all his fault.

The feelings of guilt retracted as she rose to leave with Russel. He could feel rage boiling through his veins like cyanide and he moved (with great pain and hissing) to his feet. Monitors started blipping to warn the nurses that Murdoc was doing something that was dangerous to his condition; he ignored them. Instead, he tried to chase after his band. They couldn't just leave him now, after all the fame and fortune he'd given them.

"Lards! Noodle-luv! Ya can' leave me, eh? Aftah all I done for ya. I' was my band an' you can' leave my band unless I tell ya so!" he shook his fist and couldn't walk anymore. The pain searing from the stitches in the middle of his chest kept him rooted to the spot. Murdoc bit his lip and watched in desperation as Russel and Noodle's backs retreated into the crowd. Nurses rushed over to him, shushing him and pleading with him to go head back to his room and rest. He couldn't do anything else so he decided to listen to them, batting away their hands and muttering, "Stick I' up yo' nose old bag, yeah?"

-Chapter 1 Fin-

Author's Note: Ah, I hope I didn't lose any readers who are 2D fans. I was pretty sad when I started toying with this idea but I decided that it may become something pretty great. Anyway, I hope everyone was in character. Especially Murdoc, considering he shall be the main character. My accents were probably horribly written, my apologies. As an off topic side note this story was inspired by the Clint Eastwood movie Blood Work. I recommend it. Feedback, good or bad, is welcomed. Thanks (:


	2. Dances with Demons

-1The bleary humid day that the hospital discharged Murdoc dawned on him as menacing as a caged rabid dog baring all of its yellowed and mangled teeth. He signed as he signed off on the papers, the nurse pointing at each line and mumbling "Sign here," about six thousand times. The minute Murdoc stepped outside the humidity collected in his hair, behind his knees, on his neck, under his arms, in his shoes, everywhere it could find. He shuddered and glared around the parking lot of the hospital. He had no one to go to and no where to go. Aside from that he had nothing to get him to the place he wasn't exactly sure he was going to go.

"Swee' Satan you've forsaken me." he sighed and began walking in the general direction of Kong Studios. Once he got off the hospital grounds he realized with a sinking feeling that going back to his old stomping ground may not have been the best idea. If there were in fact pirates after him he would be skipping back into their waiting guns. Especially since Russel had decided to be an idiot and strangle one of their own. When murder was involved the entire crew seemed to find out exactly where you were and wait to take your own head. With a frustrated growl and quick decision that he may regret later Murdoc continued to Kong.

The place seemed to have gone to hell in the couple of days that it had been uninhabited. From the bottom of the hill Murdoc could see that half the roof had caved in and window glass had blown its way to where he stood. He squinted around the grave yard, each tombstone covered in fresh graffiti and blood. Fresh blood? The bodies in this graveyard where as old as the dirt they were buried underneath. Fresh blood meant fresh dead bodies. Murdoc grimaced and quickened his pace to the top of the hill. 2D's heart picked up a nervous and erratic pace in his chest. His Cuban heels clacked against the weed infested pavement as he began a type of run to the top. There was this sinking feeling captured in his chest and head. It felt as if someone was following him. Murdoc turned around half-heartedly just to check, but found no one and nothing behind him aside from a large black bird. The bird watched him with eager and sly eyes, as if it recognized him.

Murdoc blinked, "Cortez?" The raven flew up with a rustle of wings and flash of feathers and talons. He came to rest on Murdoc's shoulder gently and bit at some of his hair in greeting. Murdoc continued walking with the raven perched erect on his shoulder. His fear had subsided with this reunion of he and his fearless raptor, but whatever was lurking in Kong still had the best of him for the moment.

He opened the door with apprehension and fear pulsing audibly in his head. The contents of the lobby were strewn about and had large claw and teeth marks in them in random spots. The lights above were flickering and making a drumming sound that sounded as if it came from within the deep recesses of the building. The jukebox on the wall looked as if someone had taken a giant hand and crushed it like an aluminum soda can. Murdoc continued, his mismatched eyes flicking back and forth constantly for the unseen force he knew was lurking about. Cortez sensed his jumpiness by ruffling his wings and cawing softly. He shushed him and slunk down the hallway to the lift.

Murdoc stared at the buttons on the lift with his eyes glazed over, not quite sure where he was heading to. Did he just want to get the Winnie and get out of here? Or should he stay and reminisce for just a little while. He didn't quite want to say goodbye to Kong and what was left of Gorillaz just yet. It made his stomach sink just thinking that it was all over. That this would probably be the last time he would walk into Kong Studios. He pinched his arm to keep himself from wallowing in self pity and decided to press the button that would lead him to the floor where 2D and Noodle's rooms had been. For some reason unbeknownst to him he felt that was where he was needed.

Upon opening the door to 2D's room Murdoc was met with the overwhelming smell of used sweat socks. He pinched his nose and tried to keep himself from violently spewing all over the place. Cortez flew off from the smell, most likely going to find somewhere less acrid smelling to explore. Murdoc walked in, letting go of his nose when he noticed that 2D's possessions were still as they had been: the mattress turned on its side to watch the telly and lean against, dozens of zombie DVDs scattered about and piled on top of each other, open containers of hummus and crackers, a pair of sneakers with the seams popping off, and a couple of T-shirts, along with a bunch of other miscellaneous riff-raff. Murdoc sighed and surveyed the only thing that was left of 2D. The former heart of the blue haired man seemed to know that it was in its rightful place and began to twitter. Murdoc clutched a hand to it, coughing at the discomfort.

He picked up a T-shirt, turning it over in his hands with a bemused smile on his face. He slipped off the long sleeved grey shirt he'd been wearing. The thing was soaked with humidity and he felt all sorts of uncomfortable in it. Murdoc noticed himself in the mirror and sighed at the long stitching that ran the length of his sternum. He lightly grazed it with his finger. Murdoc's eyes began to feel heavy. Was he really going to cry? Murdoc Niccals didn't cry. That was something he was completely foreign to. Especially crying over Face ache. But being amongst his things, the place where he'd slept, dreamed, hidden from the world. Along with seeing that spot where his last living piece had gone to was just too much for Murdoc. He laid his head against the wall and sighed deep and shaky.

"You poor old sod Murdoc. Remorse is a terrible emotion innit?" a thick and ominous voice crackled from behind Murdoc in the doorway. He turned around to see a demon standing on two feet like a walking shadow. It had two white pinholes for eyes, almost like two stars that had been captured from the sky and used for this lost soul's vision receptors. The demon's mouth wasn't visible until it talked or cackled, like it did now at Murdoc, and it looked like a seam that was constantly ripping apart and resewing itself. It had jagged teeth like shapes within that were alternating black and red.

"Fuck you mate." Murdoc remarked stupidly, turning his back on the demon who advanced on him. As the man made of shadow came closer Murdoc knew where that stench was coming from, sweat socks and brimstone. He turned his reddish eye upon the demon who returned the gesture with both of its pin holes. Its mouth opened with an impish smile of sickening delight.

"Ya know Murdoc, 'D really respected ya. Even if you woz an ass to 'im." the demon smirked, trying devilishly to get Murdoc to feel bad. Unfortunately, it was succeeding.

Murdoc sighed and glared at the demon, not knowing what to say for himself. He knew he had been wrong in the way he'd treated 2D. That didn't exactly mean he'd felt like being nice to him ever. Even now he knew that if 2D were to magically come back to life Murdoc would still act the same to him. It was just that, he didn't know how else to act around someone. He was always rude, manipulative, and conniving. It was just the way he was raised and conceived. The philosophy was cliché but true; blame the parents and not the child.

"Listen bloke, I dunno who the fuck you are and wot you're doin' 'ere but I suggest you get along now. Go on, get." Murdoc spat at the shadow man. The demon feigned shock and hurt but then returned to cackling.

"I could tell ya the vury same Niccals, seeing as 'm at more lib'ty than you." the demon hissed with satisfaction. Murdoc wasn't sure what the hell was meant by this. He raised a quizzical eyebrow in response.

"More a' lib'ty?" Murdoc asked, curious as to what he meant.

"Ya see, the Devil…nice guy…gave 'e the deed to ya land aftah 'e saved ya skin." the demon squealed in excitement, speaking in thick and high pitched Cockney that reminded Murdoc all too much of 2D. "'E figured he'd dun enuf for ya and needed sum fink in return."

Murdoc decided to pointedly ignore the demon's claim. "So woz you're name den?" He began to stride around 2D's room and gather some t-shirts, bags of chips, and the Casio and its stand.

"Greg." he said, confused as to why Murdoc would ask such a casual question. Greg was half expecting the green man to be freaking out and frothing at the mouth when he discovered that his precious home and had been repossessed. Then once he was all scared and shook up the demon figured he could have a nice and shaken up meal of Murdoc. "Wot's it to ya?"

Murdoc had anticipated Greg's plan and decided that he would play it all off like he couldn't give a damn about the old place and distract the demon long enough to take all the worldly possessions within Kong and make off with the Winnie. "Jus' wundrin'." He began to shuffle out of the room with a gym bag full of the "important" things in 2D's room. Murdoc realized he needed to work quickly. Greg appeared to be pretty thick for a demon but he would most likely figure out Murdoc's true intentions eventually.

"Wot in the fuck 're you doin'?" Greg demanded as Murdoc hurried to the lift and prodded the button to the car park several times. The doors began to slide shut on Greg's face and Murdoc slid on one of 2D's shirts that he had nicked from the room.

He grinned from ear to ear at the demon and said quite simply, "I thought I might' leave. Dun mind do ya?" The demon realized that his target, and source of food for the night, was getting away. And also making him look like an idiot by doing so. No one made him look like an idiot. Well, at least do so and then lived to brag about it.

Murdoc's Cuban heels echoed through the car park as he ran with triumph to the Winnebago. She sure did look beautiful. He put his head down and gained speed, excited with adrenaline beating through his veins. He let out a holler to release the giddiness beating through him. He was getting away! He was in the clear! Murdoc threw himself into the Winnebago and slammed the door shut behind him in one quick and graceful motion. He chucked the gym bag on the ground and jumped into the driver's seat and revved the engine violently. Cortez perched on the head rest and watched him with keen interest reflected in his red eyes. Murdoc could see the demon floating menacingly across the car park, chasing after him. He sucked in a breath and skidded the Winnebago past him just to be an ass. Murdoc stuck out his snake like tongue to the demon as he pulled out into the overcast and sluggish day. He knew in his bones that he would see Greg again. That time, however, their confrontation would be much more dangerous and far more bloody.

Murdoc continued to drive with the air conditioning on full blast. It was so hot that currents of heat could be seen floating up from the pavement. They made vision just a few yards down the road hazy and misted. Murdoc blinked his eyes repeatedly in a tired manner. He ruffled his hair with his hand before turning sharply and on two wheels into the parking lot of a strip club.

-Chapter 2 Fin-

Author's Note: I'm loving all of the positive feedback, thanks guys. More of that positive feed back is quite inspiring (hint, hint). The next chapter is going to be probably my favorite one to write. I've been planning and running through it several times so be excited for that. This story may include some romance (MurdocxOC) a little later on, but it won't be the main focus. I will most definitely be focusing more on 2D and Murdoc's awkward and damaged former friendship, Noodle and Murdoc's interactions, and Greg the demon. Cheers.


	3. Kaleidoscope Carousel

-1It was something like a hundred degrees when Murdoc stepped out the Winnie and onto the pavement. As if his Cuban heels made the noise a crack of thunder crashed through the atmosphere. The sky ripped open with rain and began pelting Murdoc ruthlessly. He stuck his lizard tongue out to catch a few drops lazily as a fork of lightening lit up the overcast sky. It seemed as though the Heavenly Father was outraged with him for not changing his ways and returning to this sin hole of a building. Murdoc chuckled, a simper sitting on his face in sick and sadistic pleasure. _You can' change me mate, _he replied in his thoughts to the storm that was setting in. The storm's response was another menacing clap of thunder.

Murdoc shook his head like a wet dog as he opened the glittering pink door to the strip club. It smelled like latex and dirty feet but he quickly acclimated to it. "Can I 'elp ya suga'?" drawled a voice that sounded like honey drizzled over hot cakes.

"I think so love." Murdoc batted his eyes as the girl approached him, hooking a long and fragile arm around his neck. She did so with ease in those twelve inch heels she was tottering about in. He examined her in the curtain of long blonde hair she had and saw probably one of the most revolting faces ever. Her eyes were like a bloodhound's, droopy and bloodshot with pockets framing them on both sides. Her eyeliner looked like it was done by a gypsy with nubs for hands and she had on some perfume that smelled sickingly like funnel cake. Murdoc tried to suppress a gag as she turned to smile a yellow toothed grin at him.

"On second thought, I might wanna go smoke a fag and grab a drink, yeah?" he breathed, turning to face the bar and get out of the tentacles of this she-beast. The creature looked taken aback, blinking her eyes and twitching her lip. Which honestly made her look worse. She proceeded to stalk away angrily and clutch to some fat sweaty bloke on the other side of the establishment.

He sauntered to the bar, a little disappointed at his first encounter with a stripper. She had to be ugly, of course. Murdoc saw it as some type of sign that karma was telling him to get the hell out of there and change himself. That is, until he saw the voluptuous bar tender with the corset on. When she offered him a drink Murdoc the horn dog he was, could only manage an eager nod and a moistening of his lips with his tongue.

The alcoholic dumped it back effortlessly, shivering in delight as the warmth and bitter shock of the drink stormed down his throat and sent a hot sensation radiating throughout his chest. He sighed in delight and rested his elbow on the bar with his head in his hand. The bartender handed him another drink without his even asking. She winked and whispered just a few decibels above the music, "It's on me."

He threw this one down in a second as well before turning his attention to the stage. He could feel the drum beat pulsing through the floor and his eyes widened in shock and recognition. He knew this song…no…wait…he WROTE this damn song. "Tha fuck?" he said out loud, causing people to turn and look at him cross-eyed. Murdoc didn't notice, he was captivated by the train wreck on stage killing his song.

The band was composed of a singer who had on a backwards baseball cap and some baggy jersey for an American sports team, the bassist was some bloke with hair down to his ass, the guitarist was a bored looking brunette girl, and the drummer was way too short and shrimpy to be seen over his instrument. Murdoc was ashamed that these mendicants actually knew his song and were putting shame to it by attempting to recreate it. Between the mangled chords and horrible squeaky singing Murdoc realized that they were playing some fucked up rendition of "Re-Hash". This was just absolutely sad, there were tears coming to his eyes just watching it. It was like a train wreck; horrible and gut wrenching but just so horrible you couldn't pull your head away to shield your somewhat virgin eyes. Well Murdoc's eyes weren't close to virgin but he still needed to stop the madness.

Before he realized what he was doing he'd stood up on his bar stool and started waving his hands around. "Alrigh' tha's quite enough. Shuddap and listen 'ere! You lot are 'orrible! It's my song so lemme show ya how to play it righ', yeah?" he hopped off of his chair and stalked across the floor to the stage. Everyone in the vicinity watched him with open mouths and horrified expressions as he stomped onto the stage and snatched the microphone out of the singer's hand. He looked like he was going to say something to Murdoc because his mouth was open but he shut it with one look at his demonic reddish eye.

"My apologies to anyone who 'ad to 'ear that shit." he drawled, earning a few chuckles from the audience and a few glares from the band members. Murdoc winked at a few of the pretty strippers in the crowd who started screaming and squealing immediately. It felt good to be at home on the stage for once. He felt that when Russel and Noodle had left him that he would never be here and able to experience this feeling again. He counted his blessings and laid a hand on his chest as 2D's heart chugged inside him with excitement. _'Ere's to you Dullard._

Murdoc decided he better just fix the band and work with what he's got than try to do a one man show. He had no vocal talent at all and this little skinny guy with the…erm…queer sense of style had some type of vocal talent. Murdoc wrenched off his hat in an attempt to make him look slightly less gay. His eyes slid over each member of the band but he decided that they would have to do. However, he strode up to the bassist and plucked the instrument out of his confused grasp.

"Tha fuck do you think you're doin?" he barked in a quick Irish brogue. Murdoc rolled his eyes. Didn't this asshole know who he was?

"'Ey Rodge, let 'im 'ave it. It's the bloke from Gorillaz." the singer said pointedly, sending a commanding and imperative stare in his band mate's direction. Murdoc, with satisfaction, heard the singer's voice quaver and realized that he was in fact very afraid of Murdoc.

Rodger backed away from the Satanist and handed him the bright yellow flying V bass. He proceeded to storm off stage with his arms crossed angrily over his chest. With that tosser of a bassist gone Murdoc could take his rightful place and feel at home again.

He curled his fingers around the top string of the bass and gave it one pluck for good measure. He proceeded to address the other band members with a sweeping glance and cleared his throat for dramatic effect as he started picking and pulling the beginning riffs to "Double Bass". The band quickly picked up on their parts, being slightly more intelligent than they looked.

The audience was captivated and amazed by this show of talent that Murdoc had lulled over the once horrible and lame band. He bobbed his head to the beat and a smirk fought its way to his lips. 2D's heart twittered in his chest, as if it was happy to hear something familiar and meaningful to it. Murdoc spaced out, his mind skipping to one of the Gorillaz first concerts at the Camden Brownhouse.

The crowd was much more lively then, making so much roaring and whooping that Murdoc could barely hear himself think. At first, he had been kind of nervous when he'd climbed onstage into the blinding stage lights and into every mind's eye in the place. It reminded him all too much of his father shunting him onstage to be a little wooden boy named Pinocchio. He had shuddered at the idea and finally composed himself as the excitement set in. He realized that all these people had been screaming for him. Girls would get wet when someone said his name and every bass player in the world would want to mimic his sexy riffs. He had been shaken back to earth when 2D had begun the show abruptly. Murdoc settled into the performance well, enjoying himself so much he thought his mind and heart were going to explode from pulsing so fast. The music had surged through everyone that night, little Noodle with her radio helmet on and even Russel who had been quite belligerent to Murdoc and threatened to leave upon his arrival. However, he most remembered that satisfied smile that sat on 2D's lips as he enchanted everyone at the Brownhouse with his clear and ringing voice. A magic had fallen over the world when 2D was singing, something that Murdoc could never explain or recreate any longer. Audio recordings could only go so far and could never carry that ecstasy that even Murdoc found hard to suppress when he heard the azure headed gangly bloke bellowing out words. Words that held no meaning on paper, but far more when they passed from 2D's mouth.

He brought himself back to Earth with the cheering and whooping of everyone at the strip club. Murdoc reminded himself with a mutter that he wasn't at the Brownhouse with the Gorillaz and that he was at The Gentleman's Club with some idiots who called themselves God Save the Queen. It kind of saddened him to be shaken from his wonderful memory but he pulled himself together before anyone could notice the distant and complacent look that had collected on his face like debris in a windstorm.

Murdoc missed 2D. It had finally hit him like a ton of bricks. He knew that he was never coming back and that he would be gone for forever. The only thing he had left of him was his heart, which was now sustaining Murdoc. He bit his lip and fought back emotion as he glided offstage. The bassist managed to get through the crowd unseen and out into the downpour. It was strange how the weather had a knack for reflecting one's inner emotions. Murdoc withdrew a pack of fags from within his pocket and leaned on the wall underneath the awning to be sheltered from the rain. He struck his match to the flint on the matchbox and watched absentmindedly as rain _pitter pattered_ to the ground.

His feelings of missing 2D's had subsided some once he stopped hearing that music that brought them back in such strong force. He took in a deep drag on his cigarette before blowing the smoke out of his nose like a dragon; patiently lounging about on its horde of misery as life passed it by like a kaleidoscope carousel. Murdoc could care less if life passed him by now. Without money and fame he pretty much was just a lonely man with slightly green skin who was quite the bass player. He stomped out his butt and threw himself into the pouring rain, squaring his shoulders against the hot precipitation as it splattered through his mop top and down his back. The air was much less humid and breathable now that all of the moisture it had once been saturated with was raining ruthlessly from the heavens. Murdoc swung himself into the driver's seat of the Winnebago. He swung the huge RV out of its parking spot with a quick flick of the wheel. He slammed into a few cars and toppled them over but he didn't notice. Murdoc just knew that all he wanted to do was escape his old habits and find something much more mindless and occupying to do.

As if in answer his stomach roared with hunger. It whimpered and gurgled and begged Murdoc for sustenance. He groaned and put his hand overtop of it in an attempt to quiet it down. Where to go? Of course the UK was becoming more American these days; any country was. There were eating establishments set up within metres of each other, sometimes interfering in their competitors land plots. He meandered into Prezzo at the thought of some fettuccini alfredo and a warm place to sit and lay his head down. Thundered ripped through the sky as the door to the Italian restaurant swished shut behind Murdoc.

-Chapter Three Fin-

Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who reviews! I love you guys! I'm also loving summer already so that's why I'm updating so frequently. I do believe I'm going on vacation in two weeks so that may complicate things. I will be gaining some inspiration there though, so no worries. I'll be introducing an OC next chapter so if anyone thinks she's Mary Sue I want to know so that I can edit her. I did go through and made sure I gave her some key character flaws. And no, she doesn't end up with Murdoc in the end…if it helps. Anyway review please!


	4. The Pill Induced Dream

-1The smell in Prezzo was so warm and inviting it felt as if it had taken Murdoc by the hand and led him in. He followed the aroma's guiding hand through the door and in front of the hostess. She examined the dazed look on his face with confusion before deciding to say her line, "Hello sir, welcome to Prezzo. How many?"

He sighed and realized that he was very much alone. However, the lovely smells running rampant through the air were still capturing his attention. He shook himself out of his daze just far enough to manage, "Jus' myself."

"Follow me." she said simply before turning and waltzing between the rows of tables with a determined confidence. Murdoc could tell with a kind of pity that she really enjoyed her job; however pointless it may seem to normal human beings. She stood adjacent to the table that she must have meant for him and displayed it with her open palms Vanna White style. He slid into the chair at the single table and rested his head in his hands in boredom as she shoved a menu at him.

"Fanks." he murmured as his eyes scanned the menu. He wasn't really taking anything in because he already knew what he wanted. Fettuccini alfredo, heaping mounds of it, with the most expensive wine a normal civilian eatery carried. Murdoc salivated at the thought of it. He swiped at his mouth for safety as he dozed into a slight daydream of him munching happily on the fat coated pasta. His rumination was interrupted by his waitress who eyed him with concern much like the hostess had done.

"What can I get for you sir?" she asked with a lick of boredom gnawing away at her voice. Murdoc was pleased to see she hated her job far more than the bubbly hostess had.

He almost had to restrain himself from excitedly shouting his order out at her. He glanced at the menu casually and then laid some huskiness onto his voice to make it sound like he could care less. "I'll 'ave the fettuccini alfredo an'…what wine ya got?" he already knew what he wanted but he had to keep up that chill and cavalier façade he was constantly playing up.

The look in the waitress's eyes led Murdoc to believe she knew nothing about the subject. He could see gears creaking and tumbling behind her face at lightning speed as she tried to come up with some type of answer. He squinted at her name tag before deciding he could save her the panic.

"Miss…Elizabeth izit? I'd like some fink French and aged to perfection." he purred, narrowing his eyes sensually. Elizabeth looked slightly confused and a little put off by Murdoc's attempt at sexy wine ordering.

"I'll see whut I can do, yeah?" she gave him a cheeky smile as if to overlook his odd advances on her. Murdoc watched her bum as she left until she turned around and called over her shoulder, "And it's Izzi, no' Elizabeth." She was cute, but not educated enough in fine alcoholic drinks for his liking. Oh and that cheeky smile just wouldn't sit with him either. It was as if she was baring her teeth in a challenge to him. Murdoc was far more a fan of easier women than the ones who gave him a run for his money.

Izzi returned not five minutes later with a tottering plate of shot glasses filled to the brim with wine. "Dun tell anyone I did this…but I'll let cha try em all." She dropped/placed the plethora of wine on the table with a crash and a coy smile. Murdoc gave her an amused glance before sipping the fermented grape juice with a triumphant simper. Izzie watched him with interest before plopping into the seat across from him.

There were a few things Murdoc loved with all his heart and salty soul; free alcohol, free lap dances, and really overly friendly women companions. He figured two out of three wasn't bad and made a mental note that three out of three could be achieved if he played his cards right. He gave her a look and saw that she was resting her chin on the table and sighing in a bored fashion.

"You're no' very professional." Murdoc stated, eyeing her intently. Her head shot up and she met his gaze without hesitation. This was something Murdoc wasn't used to, people never had the courage nor respect to look at him like that. Obviously Miss Izzie saw some type of light in him.

She smiled that grin that made Murdoc cringe and responded, "I dun' care about this job. It's to pay the bills and buy the Spaghettios." She gave a simple shrug and looked away from him. She continued to pull on her lip and scan the floor of the restaurant for her boss. "My manager's a total git, he won't notice I'm no' doing nufink."

Murdoc laughed, "I know what that's like. My previous manager…well ya know Gorillaz right?" He saw this as an opportunity to rub his fame in someone's face. These opportunities were becoming fewer and fewer as Gorillaz demolished slowly after 2D's now highly talked about death. People now knew that the band would have nothing else to show and no one else to head it as beautifully. Murdoc, who was starving to boast and brag, jumped all over his chance.

Izzie's eyes dulled slightly in thought and she shook her head, "Nope. They any good?" Murdoc face palmed with his free hand. _She's dumber than the rock she's been living under._

"How could ya no' know? They're all over the charts." he drawled, starting in on his now sixth shot glass of wine. This one was definitely in the bottom three, it tasted like watered down cough medicine.

"I dun' listen tah popular music. I like the old stuff; The Smiths, Ozzie, Zeppelin, Betuhles, The Doors, that blind bloke…Elton? Oh an' Elvis Costello. What kinda genre is this Gorillaz group, yeah?" she drummed her fingers on the table and then looked up at Murdoc expectantly.

"Well I'd say alternative slash hip hop slash electronica. They could rule tha world ya know." Murdoc said tipping his head to side and resting it in his palm. He curled his other hand around another shot glass and downed it. This wine was sweet and warm and made him grin in delight.

Izzie sighed, "Run DMC thought they could rule the world too, that rap group didun get fah once Jam Master J met the barrel of a gun, yeah?" Murdoc was becoming impatient with this girl. Who the fuck did she think she was?

"Listen love…Gorillaz are-er-were diffrun. They've got a new wave an' soul that tha likes of you 'ave never heard." he spat, dumping out the wine glass he was holding on a napkin. He made to stand up but she reached out a hand to stop him.

"Wait I…didun mean tah offend you. You must really like this band." she said, trying to get him to sit back down. He complied reluctantly and rolled his eyes.

"I was in it really. I was the bassist…I made the band." he looked wistfully up at the ceiling. He banged his fist on the table and Izzie started in response, her green eyes widening. "Now it's all gone tah shits cause that Dullard of a singer 'ad to go an' get 'imself shot." he clenched his fists and teeth tightly, his knuckles turning a ghastly white against his otherwise olive green skin.

Izzie blinked and made to stand up. "I'm sorry." she put a sympathetic hand on his shoulder but he brushed it away quickly. He swiped at the wine glasses with his hand and turned back to her.

Murdoc took on a rather nasty tone at being angered, "Now get me some bleedin' fettuccini alfredo. I'm fucking hungry." He turned a cold shoulder to her and she rushed away to get him his order. Tears pricked at her eyes and she crossed her arms as she pushed her way towards the kitchen. How could someone she barely knew be so rude and bipolar? It was just insane. Who was this crazy tosser?

xxxx

The Winnebago rested in a vacant parking lot a few blocks from the restaurant as the rain waned into the dark hours of night. Murdoc laid on his back and stared up at the ceiling, waiting for sleep to wash over him. He shoveled some pills into his mouth from the bedside table, not bothering to count exactly how many were going in. He knew the dosage and their true purpose, to condition 2D's heart to work in the cavity that his had once occupied. Murdoc decided it would be quite satirical and comical to take too many pills to kill the heart they were supposed to save. He threw the pill bottle up and down as his mind roared into thought.

He missed Gorillaz, more than anything in the world. That idea of fame and being like some type of shining star or human rhinestone. He had been like a Greek god and El Diablo was his chariot. It felt as if the whole world would kneel at his feet and kiss his toes any second they could manage. The universe dreamed of him at night. But now that 2D was gone and he hadn't given a sob story interview that very same world had turned their backs on him and their dreams were Technicolor nightmares of him dying slowly and steadily. He huffed at himself and turned on his side.

That chick, Izzie…what was her deal? Sure she was cute and kind of rubbed Murdoc in the right ways but there was something about her that made him repulsed and kind of afraid. Was he turning gay? No that definitely wasn't it. Maybe it was the fact that she had no hope for Gorillaz. That was the thing Murdoc feared the most, that he would soon enough feel the very same. He was already starting to believe that his once awesome band's light had been extinguished fiercely and abruptly. It was gone all too quickly and innocent and open minds like Izzie's hadn't yet had the chance to drink in the sweet cool beauty of it all. That Moonshine that was Gorillaz during the Prohibition of good music in this current day and stinking age.

Murdoc opened his eyes to find himself on a beach. The white sand was framed by jetties and giant crags and cliffs on either side. It seemed to be uninhabited and undiscovered as there was not a soul in sight, not even a gull or pelican circling overhead. The water was tinted grey to reflect the overcast sky above. He wandered forward in quiet astonishment, his feet and chest somehow bare and revealed. Murdoc shivered at the cool breeze that ripped through the oasis as he settled himself on a rock in the middle of the shoreline. He looked out complacently over the endless sea and curled his knees to his chest.

Company came in the form of a quiet and gentle pair of footsteps which were muffled by the soft and pliable sand. Murdoc acknowledged the presence mentally but couldn't draw himself to look away from the water. He was far too enchanted by the majesty it held deep in its strong and boundless clutches.

"'Ello Muhdoc." came an all too familiar high pitched voice. Murdoc snapped his head in the direction of the greeting. He couldn't believe his ears so he decided to trust his eyes more.

There he was…in all his splendor and glory. His blue hair was coated with sand and his hollow eyes seemed to scan Murdoc. He smiled in a crooked manner, showing his missing front teeth perfectly. 2D hopped up onto the rock next to Murdoc without invitation and joined him in looking out over the water. "How ya bin?" he asked conversationally, as if he wasn't a materialized spirit.

"Horrible," Murdoc replied honestly. "Yourself? Where 'ave you been Dullard?"

2D looked kind of hurt but hid it from his voice so Murdoc wouldn't notice, "Good actually, God's a really cool bloke. Much more understandin' of my mental capacities then you Muhdoc." he had a flicker of a smile come over his face before turning back to the ocean.

"You went to 'eaven then?" Murdoc turned to him in astonishment.

"Well…it's like Simon an' Garfunkel said…'eaven holds a place for dose who pray." he sang to the tune of Mrs. Robinson to the key. Murdoc sighed, quite content to hear 2D sing something because he'd thought that it might never happen again. "Dat's a good song innit?" he smiled, sounding much like his old Faceache self.

"Hippy shit." Murdoc waved his hand as if to bat 2D's comment aside. The spirit looked slightly taken aback and crossed his arms defensively.

"Well I suppose I should be off den. You're bout to wake up." 2D said, slowly climbing off the rock and turning to face Murdoc who squinted at him in confusion.

"Whaddya mean Faceache?" Murdoc mumbled getting up so that he was standing next to 2D, who towered over him.

"This is ya dream Muhdoc. I'll visit ya again, no worries. Tell Noodle love I said 'ello den. Off ya go." he shoved Murdoc into the ocean. The waves washed up to meet him and crash on top of him. He let out a breath and was shocked that he could draw in another.

Murdoc found himself lying awake in the Winnebago with his forehead drenched in sweat and a banging at the door. He grumbled before pulling on a pair of jeans. Who in the fuck was banging on the door of a camper at, he glanced at the clock, one in the morning in the pouring rain? He shuffled to the door with a limping gate before shoving his face to the peep hole. The intruder was too short to be seen so he swung the door open.

He was shocked to find Izzie who was sopping wet dangling his wallet in front of him.

-Chapter 4 Fin-

Author's Note: This took ages to write, my apologies. I have been very lazy and uninspired. At first I hated where this chapter was going but now I'm kind of happy with it. Any comments on Izzie so far? I'm working very hard not to make her Mary Sue-ish. I hope everyone was happy to see 2D! I was so happy to write him in. Thank you all for reviewing and keep that feedback coming.


	5. Mirror In Her Eyes

-1Murdoc was bewildered at the site of the waitress standing in his doorway. He squinted at her through the rain and darkness before stepping back to let her in. "Dun drip on any fink yeah?" he commanded, not showing any sympathy for her sopping wet and cold state. She shot him an icy stare before grabbing a blanket that lay on the couch and wrapping it around herself for dear life.

He slowly and casually made his way over to her and leaned on the wall. "Fanks for bringing my wallet." he took the tattered leather from her outstretched white hand. Izzie immediately thrust her hand under the sanctuary of warmth under the blanket and plopped onto the couch. "Go ahead," Murdoc said sarcastically. "Make yaself at 'ome." He didn't particularly enjoy any form of company. Especially when it was one in the morning and he really wanted to get another twelve hours of sleep in. However, he wouldn't mind seeing Noodle skip through the door with her guitar slung around her shoulders. Murdoc knew that her sweet strumming would lull him into some type of happiness.

"Whyah 'ere? I woz pretty rude to ya at Prezzo." he cocked a dark eyebrow, which went shooting into his mop top. Murdoc admitted he was rude, knowing it probably wasn't the best choice of actions. He had met someone who was genuinely interested in him for the first time in forever. Sure she wasn't some major record producer's daughter or a pop star who could give him his fame back but she was alive. She was a breathing soul with feelings that he had hurt and hands that were shaking from the cold gripping her lungs and ripping through her head. He watched her for a moment, seeing as she was silent and unresponsive to his question. "Ya deaf love? I asked you a question." he said softly, afraid she would burst into tears and flames. He wasn't quite sure which seemed more logical to lean towards.

"Ta bring ya your wallet." her voice was soft and fragile, quite a contrast to the way it had sounded during their first encounter. It kind of croaked and laid lazy off of her tongue and onto the floor of the Winnebago. Murdoc was startled by this sudden change in her character.

"Ya awrigh'?" he didn't move closer to put a hand on her shoulder and look into her eyes. Murdoc Niccals couldn't bring himself to do that. He was afraid beyond all thought and reason. He was afraid that she would cry and make him uncomfortable and also afraid of himself for actually caring about anyone's state of well-being.

She sniffled and remained silent. Murdoc withdrew a shaking breath, actually terrified of the onslaught of tears that was almost certain to follow. He winced and braced himself with his eyes closed and his teeth clenched. He mentally decided that he would remain where he was and let her cry out whatever hormones were raging through her system at the moment.

"Muhdoc." was all she had to say for herself. He opened one eye cautiously and cast it upon her. Izzie turned to look at him, the moonlight spilling white shadows across her already pale face. He studied her green eyes absently before running over her absurdly pointed nose and lips that were naturally shaped in a frown. The moonlight brought out her imperfections flawlessly. It was almost magical to see all that was damaged with a person in one sweeping glance. "I go' fired."

He wasn't sure he was hearing her right. "Wot Izzie?"

"My boss fired me. I slacked off too much." Izzie sighed shakily, tears shining in her eyes against the almost harsh moonlight. She squinted out one of the windows of the Winnebago and tried to suppress the tears threatening to spill out. Her worst fear was looking like an emotional cry baby in front of someone like Murdoc. Someone who cared himself so imposingly and flawlessly. She didn't want to look stupid. Izzie always looked stupid.

"Love," Murdoc sighed and sat down on the couch next to her. He had deemed her not a threat to his emotional wellbeing and kind of felt bad for her. His hand found its way to her shoulder which was now hunched in line with her ear. "There's nufink wrong wif dat. You dun need dat job anyway. Ol' Muds has got ya covered." Sure it sounded nice and innocent coming out of his mouth, but in his head these words had other intentions. He could make a friend out of Izzie and maybe…eventually…a playmate of sorts. Murdoc could see in those swimming green orbs that there was hurt, lack of self confidence, panic, loneliness, and self hate. If he thought about it a little further he realized those eyes were mirrors of his own; holding all that he kept locked in his own soul. His mind shook him out of his thinking stupor and reminded him chastely that there was a reward of sexual gratification at the end of the Izzie tunnel. He needed to keep his eyes on the prize and not on the idea of a "friend". Murdoc didn't need friends. In fact, friends needed Murdoc.

"'Ow so? You're livin' inna dumpstah." she spat at the shag carpets, gesturing around at the Winnebago.

Murdoc punched her arm playfully, standing to his feet with a grin on his lips. "A dumpstah? Nah love, this 'ere is a palace. I got loads uh cool stuff in 'ere." His mind bounced around quickly to think of something to distract her. A light bulb seemed to flicker above his head as he darted to the bedroom. He came back with his arms laden with records. "Ya like ol' stuff righ'?" he said eagerly, his long graceful fingers bending their way through the stack of cardboard sleeves.

"Yea…?" her voice was quizzical. _What the fuck is he getting at?_

"Ya mus' like da Runaways den, yeah?" he whipped out a record with Joan Jett and her girls that composed the rough and wild band known as The Runaways adorning the front. A smile flickered over Izzie's face as she snatched the record from him.

"Where da 'ell is your record playah Muhdoc?"

xxx

There were records scattered all over the floor and Bon Scott was crooning "Back In Black" in a dull roar on the record player. Murdoc sat up straight with El Diablo across his lap while Izzie sat hunched over astride him on the bed watching intently like a child may watch Santa or their mother making cookies. Her attention was focused on his olive fingers as they danced across the fretboard in time with Cliff Williams.

"Ya got dat? Pretty simplistic." he said, swiping a finger under his nose absently. Izzie nodded and grabbed for his other bass which lay on the ground. "Be careful wif dat, yeah?"

"Sorreh." her fingers fought their way onto the correct frets. They were much too small to sit properly against the large frame of the bass. Izzie's delicate fingers struggled to pull the heavy steel strings and make much noise. She sighed in defeat and Murdoc laughed at her. "Wot Murdoc?" she snapped, offended he would laugh at her.

"Ya fingahs look like a spidah on glass." he snorted, scooting so that his shoulder was resting against hers. Murdoc swiped her hands away from the bass and then caught them inbetween his fingers. Izzie blushed but Murdoc didn't seem to notice because he was far too wrapped up in teaching her this song and being a know it all. "Look 'ere love. Lemme 'elp ya." he helped her to position her fingers correctly. Izzie groaned as her fingers reached their stretching limit in there sockets. She eventually managed to pluck out "Back in Black" with much struggle and lack of audibility but it was still accomplished nonetheless.

She sighed and took a good long look at him. Murdoc didn't notice that she was soul staring at him because he was absorbed in showing her the bass riff for one of his old band's songs, he'd said it was called "Dracula". Izzie didn't quite remember if that was exactly right. She was becoming sure, however, of a couple of other things. For one, she had become so comfortable and safe with Murdoc in the about two or three hours they'd spent with each other. Izzie felt like she finally had found a friend in someone. Sure, they butted heads and their opinions crossed each other in the most awkward of circumstances. That's not to say, she didn't find some type of familiarity in him. It was almost like he was her embodied in someone else. She could feel that he was like her in the way that he felt different, cast aside, lonely, not good enough for himself or anyone else, and that his black flame of evil burning inside him was slightly larger than that of the average human. Izzie was filled with wickedness too, but she believed that Murdoc hadn't discovered that side of her yet. She planned to pleasantly surprise him. There was one thing that scared Izzie about Murdoc though. He was most definitely hiding something. This something disturbed him quite a bit. It made him sad, careful, and caring. Izzie could almost feel, especially after their first encounter at Prezzo, that by nature Murdoc was not a caring man. She could see he had no patience, tolerance, or love for anyone else in this world. Aside from that Noodle he had mentioned once or twice before. Who was she?

"Whatsa mattah love?" he stirred her from her musings. Izzie started and widened her eyes.

"Nofink. Sorreh." her eyes swept the Winnebago for a distraction and they rested on the clock. "Shit! It's almost five. I'm sorreh to 'ave kept ya up Muhdoc…I should be off den." she stood to go but Murdoc held out his hand. Izzie looked at him expectantly but he seemed to rethink whatever he was going to say and dropped his hand.

"Lemme walk ya out." he accompanied her to the door. As Izzie turned to leave she stopped to say something to him.

"I'll be back tomorrah. 'Ow do ya feel about hotcakes and grits?" a smile waned on her face. Murdoc was prepared to laugh her plans off and shoo her out of his life but something seemed to grip him in the region where his heart lay. This pressure seemed to shoot to his brain like fast pumping dynamite and change his response.

"Shure." _Fuck you 2D and your caring nice-ness._

"See ya den." she waved, pulling her hood up to shield her from the rain, which had by now died down to a steady drizzle. Her form disappeared into the night and was soon swallowed by the darkness. The sun was in the distance though, threatening to vanquish the darkness from the sleepy streets where cars were already zipping to get to work.

Murdoc retreated to the bedroom where he found sleep faster than the previous time he had sought it. He wound up again in the lonely beach but this time there were others. Pelicans dove into the water in search of pray and a pair of people had taken up a seat on the rock that Murdoc and 2D had occupied earlier.

He could recognize 2D from where he was standing but the other person he struggled with. Murdoc began to shuffle towards them. 2D waved happily as Murdoc approached. "'Ello Muhdoc, there's someone I'd like ya to say 'ello to." he gestured to his companion. The figure turned to face him and the breath was knocked out of Murdoc.

"Dio?" Murdoc gulped, absolutely exhilarated to see one of his heroes.

Murdoc, 2D, and Ronnie James Dio sat down on a rock in heaven and had a nice long talk about politics. They laughed, cried, and hugged each other in a non-homosexual way multiple times. 2D even managed to get beer to materialize out of the air at some point. It was all a good time, until a knock at the door stirred Murdoc from his wonderful dream.

-Chapter 5 Fin-

Author's Note: So sorry for the delay on this one! It's a tad shorter than the other chapters but I really wanted to get it out there for you all. Now that I've had a full chapter with Izzie and everyone's seen a lot more of her any suggestions? I hope you all find it in your hearts to make these constructive criticism. Hope you all enjoyed…cheers. (:


	6. To Us Last Living Souls

He rolled to the floor with a crash and growl. His hands found traction in the floor and Murdoc hoisted himself to his feet while nursing his head. The floor creaked in response to his haphazard footsteps to the door. He flung it open to find an unexpected guest squinting up at him; Noodle.

"Noodle love?" Murdoc's hands flew from his head and down to Noodle's shoulders. Noodle smiled from underneath her purple bangs, her teeth bared in excitement at Murdoc. He had to restrain himself from swooping down and enveloping her in his arms because that would be quite uncharacteristic of him. Plus, it would show Noodle just how much his sanity had waned in the month they'd been apart. "Wot're-how-when….wot's up?" his words flew out in a stream of consciousness from excitement and bewilderment.

"Nothing Murdoc-sama." she shuffled in toting her guitar on her shoulder and a jug of sweet tea clipped in-between her fingers. She plunked down on the couch with a small 'plop' and began tuning up her guitar. It was new, Murdoc noticed offhandedly. He'd never seen Noodle strumming on an ESP Kamikaze. "Come play with me?" she gestured to El Diablo leaning against the wall innocently. Murdoc rushed over to his instrument, eager to make music with Noodle.

They started out playing some Gorillaz music from the first album. Then Noodle pulled out a notebook and shoved it in Murdoc's face. She didn't say anything but watched with hawk-like vigilance to see if he was reading over it. Exuberance washed over him as his mismatched eyes scanned each lightly sketched word. Noodle's songs were simply magical. They weren't as fun and rambunctious as the songs that he and Dullard had written for the first album, however. He was especially fond of one she hadn't quite named yet. Murdoc looked up at Noodle who was still studying him. They caught glances for an awkward moment before he found his voice.

"Whaddya call this one Noodle?" he pushed the notebook towards her and she studied it momentarily with her eyebrows knitted.

"Dunno." she shrugged her shoulders absently. "I was wondering if you could help me Murdoc-sama." her smile was eager and childish and made Murdoc give a closed mouth smile. Noodle returned the gesture eagerly.

He read over the lyrics again, "_You're just alone when you begin to sing a song that doesn't sing._" Murdoc could see that the song was unfinished because it was only a couple of verse like stanzas strung together. His brain churned and Noodle strummed her guitar with the chords he supposed were meant to accompany her lyrics. The answer flew out of his mouth before he could even think.

"Ya know Noodle, I've been feeling like I'm the only living soul on this damned Earth anymore. Ya song hit me jus' righ'." he handed her the notebook and picked up his bass again. Noodle's eyes lit up in realization.

"Last living souls." she tapped her hand to her thigh to create some type of backbeat. Murdoc tried to compose something on the spot to follow along. Noodle's mind searched eagerly for the finishing touch to her song. It was just out of reach and she knew if she could just charge ahead a few more fleeting leaps that her hands would close around it perfectly. Murdoc came out of nowhere, however, and picked her up and carried her the last length of the journey.

"Are we the last living souls?" his voice was low and thick, like flowing lava down the side of a volcano. Noodle gave off a fleeting smile before joining in. They both chorused that phrase over and over, finally finding the refrain for Noodle's now finished song. A sense of flooding cool relief washed over them like rain and both Noodle and Murdoc felt complete for just a moment. The world was at peace and God was smiling once again upon them. They were free from the shackles of loneliness because they'd both found each other. They'd both found the other last living soul. Oh how Murdoc had missed his little axe princess.

But then the world was tumbled into confusion once again as a knock cracked through the peace. Murdoc knew who this was but that wasn't the reason for the confusion. It was Izzie of course and that was just it. This girl, she threw Murdoc into realms of unfamiliarity that made him squirm and cringe and dream of nightmares. She evoked some type of mystic happiness in him that he could barely describe. She made him scared beyond all belief and reason. She made him want to live but at the very same time die. Izzie was the dusk to Murdoc's day; the middle ground and haze between night and day. Although Murdoc had just met her the previous day he could already tell she would be a difficult person to deal with. He was quite accurate at reading people, a gift he was reasonably thankful for.

There was Izzie standing on the steps into the trailer but she seemed to have brought a friend with her. Murdoc gazed intently upon the girl, enthralled by something she carried. She wasn't like Izzie because he could feel something familiar about her. It hit him the minute she started talking, this girl was a complete slut.

"'Ello mah name is Alix." she winked at him as she held out her hand. "I'm Izzie's friend and she invited me out wif you too. If ya dun' mind?" she flicked her long mane of brown hair over her shoulder and flashed a chemically whitened smile at Murdoc. A goo of happiness slid through his veins and radiated warmth. Sluts had this effect on Murdoc.

"No' atull." he cracked the same crooked grin he was notorious for. Izzie studied the two of them, obviously reading the situation like a book. She cracked her neck and cleared her throat to ease the tangible sexual tension.

"Ready tah go den?"

XXX

Murdoc finished in her hair and cackled in sheer ecstasy. She ran her hands through it and gave him a slightly disgusted look. He simply shrugged his shoulders with a smirk on his face. Alix rose still naked from the bed and shuffled into the bathroom to clean off her hair. Murdoc folded his arms behind his head and leaned back as he inhaled deeply. For the first time in around a month he felt like himself. He was finally happy and not worried about where he was going mentally. The light around him held a shaded red dark romance and the room smelled like must and hot passion. He felt like he was floating on Cloud 9.

Izzie opened the door and caught a glimpse of Murdoc fully exposed and looking quite pleased with himself. A perplexed look passed across her face as she shielded her eyes from his member sticking straight up. "Where's Alix?" she grunted and leaned her back against the wall. She side stepped carefully and shook a thong off of her toe.

"Bathrum." his tongue flicked lazily over his lips as he watched her. Murdoc chuckled in amusement at how completely awkward she was making herself appear. He found it quite precious that she was ashamed to see him naked. Murdoc never took shame in the delights he was bestowed with.

"Well I need tah take 'er home soon. 'Er rummate keeps…eh…callin me, yeah?" she stuttered as her hand slipped from her face and she caught a glance of Murdoc again. He wiggled his hips at her teasingly. Izzie tipped her head down so her blonde hair fell over her eyes.

"I'll get 'uh." he stood up and walked to the bathroom, making sure to brush his naked body against her. She shivered and yelped while jumping ten feet away from him. Oh Murdoc could get used to this.

Alix was retrieved from the bathroom, still absolutely fuming at Murdoc for getting jizz in her hair. He laughed and clapped her on the back as she ran bitching out of the room. His eyes swept down to Izzie who now had the courage to look at him because he was wearing pants. Her green eyes were filled with some type of jealousy and confusion that Murdoc couldn't understand. What did she have to be upset about? Was she jealous that he gave her friend a good shagging? He tapped his chin momentarily before reaching for a pack of cigars on his night table.

"We're jus' friends righ'?" she whispered as if it were some type of secret that the walls weren't meant to hear.

"Course love." he answered without thinking. Murdoc gave another curious glance to her as he coaxed one of the cigars out of the package by tapping it. A look of slight disappointment crossed her features and then she looked down at the ground. He couldn't get it. What exactly did she expect from him? "Tha' is wot you want isn' it?" he juggled a bottle of rum and a Zippo lighter while igniting the end of his smoke.

"Yep." she breathed, stepping down the stairs from the Winnebago. Murdoc followed her and leaned against the aluminum wall casually. "I'll see ya latah." Izzie paused to give him a curt wave before cantering to her El Camino where Alix was honking the horn impatiently. Murdoc moved his hand left to right once before taking a swig of stinging rum.

He glanced up at his trusty steed, whose sides were rusted out like the hull of an old and damaged ship. Her windshield wipers were askew and a couple of alley cats had made a home in the luggage compartment. Murdoc patted the side of the Winnebago with a gnarled hand. He knew that it was high time that he got a real place to live. A high class ritzy ass establishment from which he could operate in full swing. Grinning devilishly he swung himself up into the cockpit of his Batmobile and started searching for a new place to lay himself out. Yes, he was definitely feeling more and more like himself already.

-Chapter 6 Fin-

Author's Note: GAH. I'm so lazy. Well I was down the Jersey Shore for a couple of days and I'm slowly but surely working on my AP English summer homework. I still know where this is going though, so no worries. It's all just a matter of when I get it done. Good day to you all J


	7. Lighted by Roseanne

-1Murdoc flicked his tongue lazily over his teeth as he reclined back into the expensive Italian imported leather. The chaise creaked in response as he sprawled out like a content cat. He was happy in the echoing silence of his new penthouse apartment. Outfitted with stone floors that were cool to the touch and hand painted stucco walls dotted with expensive paintings of fancy lines and dots the place looked kind of out of character for Murdoc. That was in fact, the look he was going for.

His hope was that an expensive looking home that was lined with things of high value and placed with proper aesthetic would court Izzie into considering him. That even if she thought of him as some trashy lunatic now she would soon change her mind when her eyes drank in the Persian rugs and the plasma screen mounted over a romantically sizzling fireplace. He grinned at the thought and stretched out even further.

This new and expensive loft was exactly what he was missing. Truly, he wasn't quite sure why he hadn't decided on something like this over Kong. At the time he knew he was just being that rebellious and psychologically interesting specimen known as Murdoc but he'd still had expensive tastes surely. What kind of fallible sinner doesn't? His olive fingers wrapped themselves slowly around a wine flute and caressed the glass before indulging himself. He tapped a remote with his toe and Stone Temple Pilots bubbled out of the speakers spread strategically across the room.

Murdoc drifted into his own thoughts, which was a seemingly often occurrence as of late. He mused about his encounter with Noodle that past week. She brought him such a happiness that shocked even himself. Noodle knew she had this effect on him as she continued to smile and write beautiful songs that made his heart melt and his soul swoon. He contemplated inviting her over until his thoughts felt upon Russel. Where was Lards anyways? Murdoc had heard some rumors on Gorillaz fan sites that Russ was cooped up in Ike Turner's basement beating rats over the head with Bibles while crying himself to sleep. He had simply shrugged this off with a snicker. Of course he could care less what happened to Russel now that he had been the cause of Gorillaz breaking off. If it hadn't been for Russel's brash actions Murdoc wouldn't have even lost any sleep or energy when 2D had died. He wouldn't have had to suffer that feeling of guilt which made him sick in the stomach and weak in the head. Now that Murdoc had finally made himself comfortable again he had stopped having crazy dreams about 2D and that damned beach or being a good person again. Murdoc had been sick of that shit before it had even started. He was himself again and that was fucking fine with him.

His phone blipped and a text from Izzie flashed across the screen. She wanted to know what he was doing. Murdoc gave a lopsided grin before replying simply with, Come Over.

When Izzie stepped through the door she couldn't hide a gasp. Her jacket fell from her shoulders with a plop on the floor as she shuffled openmouthed into Murdoc's palace. "Whaddya fink?" he smirked devilishly while he swooped down to pick up her fallen jacket.

"It's beautiful Muhdoc." she sighed while fingering the cashmere blanket draped across the chaise. Izzie carefully seated herself and untied her scarf with windburn hands. It was already snowing in late October and the air outside was freezing. "Is that new?" her finger was cast upon the plasma screen over the merrily crackling hearth.

"Indeed it is." Murdoc nodded while hanging up her jacket in the coat closet Mr. Rogers style. "Wan anyfing to drink? Wine? Sherry? Schnapps?"

A blush flashed over her face and she gave Murdoc a blank stare before remarking coyly, "Why're they all alcoholic? Trying to take advantage of me Murdoc you ass?" she chuckled but Murdoc shifted his weight nervously when she said this. _Yes actually._

"I'll just bring you a water den, you pussy." he challenged before waltzing towards the kitchen expecting to here her return the challenge. He was satisfied.

"Fuck you, I want whiskey."

xxx

Roseanne was flashing on the plasma screen in the dim lighting provided by the fireplace. Shrouded in shadow Izzie and Murdoc lay sprawled out on the chaise and accompanying ottoman. Izzie's legs dangled off the ottoman as she laughed way too hard at something Murdoc was saying. Both of them were a bit drunk and chocolate bon bon wrappers were strewn haphazardly across the marble floor.

"Izzie," Murdoc paused as he hiccupped. "You're quite a pretty girl." he leaned over and grabbed her butt, waiting with baited breath to see if she was drunk enough to get down with him.

She turned around with a dazed look in her jade eyes. Her upturned nose was half shadowed but the nose stud on the side sparkled from the television light. Izzie's face was hard to read in the dark but he thought he could see a smile spreading across her face. The next thing he knew she was on top of him holding his face in her small and slightly sweaty hands. Her lips were pressed against his with a measured but drunken pressure and her heart was twittering above his. Her blonde hair flew over him like a curtain and when she pulled back her warm and moist breath flew over him like a sheet. In shock he didn't know what to do but stare at her and she stared wide eyed back.

"I'm….I'm sorry." she slowly got up in shock. "I didn't mean that I uh." she clipped her hair back from her face and stared at the ground. The TV became bright and illuminated her face. He could see that she was beet red and crying. Murdoc still didn't know what to do so he watched her scramble embarrassedly for her things.

"Good night Muhdoc…I'm sorry." she murmured.

He said what came to his mind, "Izzie I, love you."

She paused and gave him the most confused of looks. Something like a romance passed over each of them. They shared some type of divine mental connection that two beings only share perhaps twice in a lifetime. It was as if all at once they understood each other and could end up perfectly. That they could somehow fit together like a puzzle and all of their numerous loose ends would be settled. The feeling passed just as quickly as it had come and they continued to look meaninglessly at each other once again. Izzie flicked her hair over her shoulder as she refastened her scarf.

"You're fucking drunk."

-Chapter 7 Fin-

Author's Note: I saw a bunch of new stories and became inspired. I've seen that the quality of the site is downgrading and I feel the obligation to make my mark in it all. I hope all of my reviewers haven't died. Oh please don't.


	8. Such Small Hands

-1 The brown paper bag clinked back and forth like wind chimes as the liquor bottles it contained swung back and forth and clanked against each other. Murdoc seemed to glide down the snow dusted street with his brown paper bag in hand like a ghost in mourning but not able to find his body. His expression was lost and forlorn, and passerby glanced at him with something like pity in their eye. It was apparent to everyone, Murdoc Niccals had hit rock bottom.

His breath flowed from his lips in a opaque cloud as he sighed. Murdoc had no direction as of late. Izzie hadn't contacted him in a week, nor had 2D. Noodle had sent the occasional text message but she seemed busy with something or other. Murdoc would open a message to Russel from time to time, staring at the empty space and fumbling for the words to say. He'd type something but it just didn't seem exactly right. There was nothing he could say, nothing he had to say. Murdoc had realized in his thinking time, which he unfortunately had a lot of nowadays, that he was wrong in the way he had treated 2D. That Murdoc really was this creature from Hell, and that Russel was perhaps the only person intelligent enough to recognize that he wasn't worth the time of day or the blessing of a breath. He wanted desperately to apologize to Russel but didn't know just how to do it, or if Russel would even take the time to listen. Murdoc could understand if the gentle giant decided not to.

His chance came when he entered his apartment, dropping his coat to the floor and gliding ghostlike to his computer. The screen blinked with a Skype message and Murdoc squinted, surprised at the fact that someone was making contact with him. His heart, well 2D's, sank and then surged forward at the same time upon seeing Russel's name above the message. It simply read, "Muds?", but Murdoc was grateful for any chance to talk to Russel and tell him just how he was feeling.

"I haven't talked to you in a while," Murdoc replied, trying to act nonchalant and hide the fact that he was slowly losing his mind.

"Let me call you."

Russel appeared on screen, huddled over a laptop that was laying on the floor. From what Murdoc could see behind him there were rats chirping about and towers of overflowing cardboard boxes. One dingy naked light bulb provided the light and it was swinging back and forth, which caused Russel to go in and out of visibility. It was kind of creepy to see him for the first time in about three months. He had grown a matted knot of facial hair from being hauled up in Ike Turner's basement. The large and usually kind Russel now looked like a sleep deprived psychopath. His eyes were wider and even more milky than ever and it was apparent that more than the ghosts of his former friends were circling around him. Russel looked as disturbed and broken as Murdoc felt.

"Muds, I have to talk to you. It's urgent. I mean, I still hate you and you're still a douche bag, but I really ought to tell you this." Russel stammered, his voice a hoarse whisper probably from lack of use.

"Wot is it Lards? You're scaring me." Murdoc couldn't help himself, he went back to his old habits despite his desperate situation.

Russel leaned closer to the computer as if telling Murdoc a secret. "There's a demon after you, and Satan wants you. Dead."

Murdoc choked back a dramatic gulp. "Who tha fuck told you dat?"

" 'D. He hasn't been able to get to your dreams but he came to me and told me. Apparently Satan's taken over the connection to your dreams and all that. But yeah, he's really fucking mad at you Muds. Can't say I blame him, you're an asshole." Russel sighed.

Murdoc was ready to start screaming his head off like he used to but he had an inclination to ask Russel about Izzie. "Does Faceache know anything about Izzie?"

"He did say something about her actually. You better find her Muds, cause she'll be your definite bait to Satan. 'D says he knows how much you care about her. I couldn't believe it. You care about some bitch?" Russel raised an eyebrow over his uncanny milky eye.

Murdoc dismissed Russel, he was done talking. "Alright Lards I got some grocery shopping to do. 'Ave a nice fucking day." he mockingly waved at his webcam before closing the conversation and dramatically whirling around in his desk chair. He had no idea what to do and where to start. He had no idea where Izzie was or where that moronic demon Greg would strike first. Murdoc had some experience with cheating Lucifer and death but he felt that this would be harder than past experiences. Satan knew Murdoc owed him for sacrificing that one person who would willingly do anything for him. Satan was no charity, he expected anything and everything in return for even the slightest "favors" he performed.

The first place Murdoc decided to investigate for any signs of Satan or Greg was the place of cheap lust and evil itself, the local strip joint. Not only could his visit possibly lead him in the right direction to Greg but he might just be able to enjoy himself a little bit. The smell of watered down perfume and sweaty skin hit Murdoc like a wall when he opened the tall sparkly pink doors. He felt right at home and he had to resist sinking into a booth with a busty brunette who was eyeing him. Murdoc shook his head to keep himself focused, he was trying to work.

He took a seat at the center of the establishment in an empty booth, looking around for anything at all that seemed out of the ordinary or extremely sinister. It was hard to distinguish what was straight out of Hell and what was just scummy by Earth standards. There were the creepy dinosaurs with liver spots on their balding heads still trying to get some action and there were the heroine addicts trying to hide their needs from the bouncers by sliding underneath the table slightly. Murdoc rolled his eyes and looked in a different direction. What he saw made his jaw drop.

His brain couldn't even fathom what was happening right now. Izzie…in a corset…swirling around that cold metal pole like a raging python. Her blonde hair flowing behind her back and her blue eyes catching the light like small stars. Murdoc stared in pure shock. His heart sank, he couldn't even begin to understand what she was doing up there. Sure she had lost her job, and because of him especially, but stripping just seemed…not her. She wasn't like the other strippers, her body was average, not extremely toned or emaciated. She didn't have fake boobs or lip implants. Izzie was an average girl and beautiful in the average girl kind of way. She just didn't fit on the pole aesthetically. Her wide hips, small and delicate feet, clumsy little hands, they just didn't fit to Murdoc on the pole. He couldn't watch any longer, he had to get her down.

"Izzie! Wot the fuck are you doin'?" Murdoc hopped onto the platform despite the boo's and retorts from the audience. He politely flipped them all off before gently taking her hand and leading her off the stage. "Why are you doin' that love?"

Izzie looked completely devastated to see Murdoc. Her expression of shock quickly melted to one of annoyance and anger. "What the fuck do you think you're doing here, dragging me offstage and telling me I don't belong up there? This is my JOB Muhdoc! You made me lose my other one so I fink I deserve dis one." she tried to storm away but he held her by her arm.

"Izzie, just please, hear me out. I made this deal with the devil that he would kill off my friend and give me his heart so that I could survive. Now he's out for revenge and he wants to kill me so he'll stop at nothing to get me to him. He knows that I care about you and I just don't want you to get hurt." He didn't even take a breath as he hastily explained the situation to her. Murdoc could hardly think of the implications of telling her about his dealings with the devil because he needed to get everything out on the table as fast as possible.

She blinked, "You care about me? I didn't expect that from you." she smirked at him and chuckled lightly. "Murdoc Niccals the womanizer cares about me."

"I'm not proud of it." he narrowed his eyes. "I can't see you like this." he slipped off his sweater and jammed it into her hands. She raised her eyebrows and chuckled once again before sliding Murdoc's sweater over her head.

"Aren't you cold?" she murmured, glancing at him in a wife beater and resisting the urge to reach out and touch his bare arm.

" 'M fine love. We gotta get out uf here though." he made to grab her hand but she was against him before he could react.

"Kiss me you slut." The lights went out. Screams. And Izzie was gone.

-Chapter 8 Fin-

Author's Note: I'm back! Junior year is killing me dude, but I'm so happy to be writing this again. I was in a good mood because I got my license today so I decided to write. I'm hoping to be able to get on more since my AP classes end Thursday so all I have to worry about is Anatomy. I think I can do it. Thanks guys!


End file.
